choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (The Freshman)
'Your Character '''is the main protagonist of [[:Category:The Freshman|''The Freshman]], ''The Sophomore'', ''The Junior'' and ''The Senior'' series respectively. Although her default name is "Emily Day", the player can choose to name her as they wish. She is a student at Hartfeld University and later graduated in The Senior, Chapter 15. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality Your personality depends on the player's choices but can be generally perceived as a helpful, amiable and confident person. Character Personalization Face and Hair |-|The Freshman= TF Face.jpg|Face TF Hair.jpg|Hair |-|The Sophomore= TS Face.png|Face TS Hair.png|Hair TS New Hairstyles.png|New hair styles in Book 1 & 2 |-|The Junior= TJ Face.jpg|Face TJ Hair.jpg|Hair |-|The Senior= TSr Face.jpg|Face TSr Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices The Freshman |-|Book 1= TF Initial Book 1.jpg|Regular clothes TF First Outing.jpg|First outing TF Rushing.jpg|Sorority rushing TF Sorority.jpg|Sorority gala TF Clubbing.jpg|Clubbing - Kaitlyn's birthday TF Ashton Dinner.jpg|Dinner with James's parents TF Dorm Party.jpg|Dorm party TF Formal.jpg|Hartfeld formal |-|Book 2= TF Initial Book 2.jpg|Regular clothes TF Cast Party.jpg|Cast party IMG 20171217 1256.jpg|James' Play outfit TF Ballet.jpg|Ballet TF Swinging 60s.jpg|Swinging 60's party TF Boat Party.jpg|Boat party |-|Book 3= TF Initial Book 3.jpg|Regular clothes TF Madisons Birthday Party.jpg|Madison's Birthday Party 55966FE0-5605-4C76-A0DF-0FC550D8FA14.jpeg|Punk makeover 46B5CDE4-56DF-44D9-86CE-AB59482B7529.jpeg|Bikini with cover E34F9399-E6E8-422D-9580-5C43A8A4A835.jpeg|Bikini TF Spring Dance.png|Spring Dance |-|Book 4= TF Initial Book 4.png|Regular clothes TF Club.png|New York clubbing outfit TF Aurora.png|Aurora music festival |-|Other Looks= TF Regular Lingerie.JPG|Regular lingerie TF Red Lacey Lingerie.JPG|Red lacey lingerie TF Sleepwear.jpg|Sleepwear Outfit Choices in Holiday Specials and Premium Dates TF Love Bites.jpg|Love Bites TF Snowed In.jpg|Snowed In TF Snowed In Lingerie.png|Snowed In Lingerie TF Dance Costume.JPG|Game of Love Dance Costume TF Game of Love.jpg|Game of Love TF Masquerade Ball.JPG|Masquerade Ball TF Luxury Getaway.JPG|Luxury Getaway TF Perfect Date.JPG|Perfect Date The Sophomore |-|Book 1= TS Initial Book 1.png|Regular outfits TS Outfits Bk1.png TS Outfits 2 Bk1.png TS Bk 1 Football.jpg|Football Jerseys TS BK 1 Outfits3.jpg|Winter Quarter Welcome Party |-|Book 2= TS Initial Outfits Bk2.png|Regular outfits TS Outfit Choices Bk2.png TS Book Reading event.jpg|Book launch event TS The Baroness outfit Murder Mystery Party.jpg|Murder Mystery Party TS Outfit gift from Becca.png|A gift from Becca TS City Council Meeting.jpg|City Council Meeting Halloween Special The Junior TJ Quirky Outfit.jpg TJ Sexy Outfit.jpg TJ Classy Outfit.jpg TJ Edgy Outfit.jpg The Senior TSr Initial.jpg|Regular outfits TSr Album Party.jpg|Album Release Party TSr Barristers' Ball.png|Barristers' Ball AlternateMCinTheSeniorAtLawschoolBallOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Barristers' Ball Outfit TSr Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit AlternateMCinabikiniduringTheSenior.png|Alternate MC in Swimsuit TSr Interview.jpg|Interview TSr Punk Rock Outfit.png|Punk Rock Outfit for Music Video Tsr Red Dress.png|Red Dress TSr Graduation Dinner.jpg|Graduation Dinner TSr Graduation.png|Graduation Your Character's Article on Alpha Theta Mu Knightly_News_on_ATM.png|On Knightly News Hartfeld_Daily_on_ATM.png|On Hartfeld Daily YourCharactersArticleonATM.png|On National Times Miscellaneous AdforTheFreshman.png|Ad for The Freshman featuring MC & Chris The Freshman, Book 1.png|A version of Your Character on TF Book 1 Cover The Freshman-Snowed In.jpg|A version of Your Character on TF: Snowed In Cover The Freshman, Book 2 - Full.png|A version of Your Character on TF Book 2 Cover The Freshman, Book 3 - Full.png|A version of Your Character on TF Book 3 Cover The Freshman, Book 4.png|A version of Your Character on TF Book 4 Cover The Sophomore, Book 1 - Full.png|A version of Your Character in The Sophomore Book 1 Cover The Sophomore - Hartfeld Horror Story.png|A Version of Your Character in TS Hartfeld HS Cover The Sophomore, Book 2.png|A version of Your Character in The Sophomore Book 2 Cover The Junior Book 1 Cover2.png|A version of Your Character in The Junior Book 1 Cover TheSeniorBookCoverSquareformat.png|A version Your Character on the cover of The Senior Baby Photo.png|Your Character as a baby TFMCthrowinghergraduationcapinair.jpg|MC's graduation cap thrown into the air Trivia * Your Character is the only character in ''The Freshman'', ''The Sophomore'' and ''The Junior'', for whom the player can choose the name and look. * In The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 3, Twombly asks you what special skills you have, if you choose "I'm a star athlete!", Your Character will reveal that in high school, she played volleyball, soccer and softball and that she also set up an intermural dodgeball league. * It is implied in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 1 that had Your Character and Becca not gotten off on the wrong foot, she might have been recruited for Kappa Phi Sigma by Madison, or even Becca herself. * Since Your Character's father lost his job, her family doesn't have much money, yet they seem happy. * Your Character has a cousin named Hanna. * She is shown on the cover of The Freshman, Book 1, The Freshman, Book 2, The Freshman, Book 3, The Freshman, Book 4, The Freshman: Snowed In, '' The Sophomore, Book 1, ''The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, The Sophomore, Book 2, The Junior, Book 1, and The Senior. * If Your Character has been dating Chris, Kaitlyn or James since the beginning of The Freshman Series, the two of you celebrate your one year anniversary in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 4. * Your character publishes her book called "The Freshman" in Chapter 5 of The Sophomore, Book 2. * In The Sophomore, Book 2, your character declares her major in English in Chapter 13. * In Chapter 15 of The Sophomore, Book 2, your love interest will ask you if you if want to move in together. ** Alternatively, if Your Character is single, Zack will be the one to ask you if you want to move in together. * In The Junior, she has the same selection of love interests (6) with Kenna Rys from The Crown & The Flame series having 6 love interests. * The newspaper that publishes Your Character's article on Alpha Theta Mu depends on the number of clues on the evidence board. ** If only 2 clues have been found, the newspaper is the Knightly News. ** If 3 to 7 clues have been found, the newspaper is the Hartfeld Daily. ** If all 8 clues have been found, the newspaper is the National Times. * At the end of the 13th Chapter of The Junior, it is revealed that due to Your Character's exposè on Alpha Theta Mu, the folks at Vangness Magazine read her article and offered her a summer internship before her the start of her senior year. * Her last name is not given until the beginning of Chapter 1 in The Senior. ** Additionally, this is the second main character where players get to see both the biological mother and father. ** In the same chapter, you are able to choose her academic focus: you can choose fiction, journalism or playwriting. * In The Senior, Chapter 12, Your Character goes to London after a falling-out with either her love interest (if she has one) or Zack (if she is single). ** If she has a love interest, they will follow her to London and in Chapter 14 you are able to choose if you want them to get back together or to break up. If you choose to reconcile, you get to choose if you want her to follow her love interest to the place where they work and hence give up her job offer in London; or if you want to take the job in London and go long-distance with her love interest until they join her in London. ** If she and her love interest reconciled in the previous chapter, they will propose to Your Character in Chapter 15 and it is up to you to decide if she accepts or rejects the proposal. * In The Senior, Chapter 15 Your Character receives a Bachelor in Arts degree with a major in English. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters